1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to engraving very small indicia on small work objects which are then securely and retrievably stored in a living body for subsequent and even postmortem identification. The invention also relates to denture identification.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Miniaturized chips which can be engraved using apparatus of this invention ar disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,027,391.